The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (Cast)/Gallery
Gallery images for the cast of The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. Cast The * means that a character appears only in the Extended Edition. The ** means that a character's role is extended in the Extended Edition. Theatrical Credited Cast Noel Appleby as Everard Proudfoot.jpg|Noel Appleby as Everard Proudfoot Sala Baker as Sauron.jpg|Sala Baker as Sauron Sean Bean as Boromir.jpg|Sean Bean as Boromir** Megan Edwards as Mrs. Proudfoot.jpg|Megan Edwards as Mrs. Proudfoot Michael Elsworth as Gondorian Archivist.jpg|Michael Elsworth as Gondorian Archivist Mark Ferguson as Gil-galad.jpg|Mark Ferguson as Gil-galad Ian Holm as Bilbo (Young).jpg|Ian Holm as Bilbo (Young) Ian Holm as Bilbo (Old).jpg|Ian Holm as Bilbo (Old)** Ian Holm as Bilbo (Aging).jpg|Ian Holm as Bilbo (Aging) Brent McIntyre as Witch-King (Twilight).jpg|Brent McIntyre as Witch-King (Twilight) Peter McKenzie as Elendil.jpg|Peter McKenzie as Elendil Sarah McLeod as Rosie Cotton.jpg|Sarah McLeod as Rosie Cotton** Ian Mune as Bounder.jpg|Ian Mune as Bounder Harry Sinclair as Isildur.jpg|Harry Sinclair as Isildur** Liv Tyler as Arwen.jpg|Liv Tyler as Arwen** Lee Hartley as Hero Orc (Isengard).jpg|Lee Hartley as Hero Orcs, Goblins, Uruks & Ringwraiths (Isengard Orc) Phil Grieve as Hero Orc (Mordor).jpg|Phil Grieve as Hero Orcs, Goblins, Uruks & Ringwraiths (Torture Orc) Billy Jackson as Cute Young Hobbit.jpg|Billy Jackson as Cute Hobbit Child Katie Jackson as Cute Young Hobbit.jpg|Katie Jackson as Cute Hobbit Child Extended Edition Credited Cast Peter Corrigan as Otho (extended edition).jpg|Peter Corrigan as Otho* Lori Dungey as Mrs. Bracegirdle (extended edition).jpg|Lori Dungey as Mrs. Bracegirdle* Norman Forsey as Gaffer Gamgee (extended edition).jpg|Norman Forsey as Gaffer Gamgee* William Johnson as Old Noakes (extended edition).jpg|William Johnson as Old Noakes* Elizabeth Moody as Lobelia (extended edition).jpg|Elizabeth Moody as Lobelia* Brian Sergent as Ted Sandyman (extended edition).jpg|Brian Sergent as Ted Sandyman* Uncredited Cast Gino Acevedo as Ring Dwarf-lord.jpg|Gino Acevedo as Ring Dwarf-lord Matt Appleton as Saelbeth.jpg|Matt Appleton as Council Elf** Jarl Benzon as Last Alliance Elf.jpg|Jarl Benzon as Last Alliance Elf Ben Britton as Last Alliance Elf.jpg|Ben Britton as Last Alliance Elf Michael Elsworth as Cirdan the Shipwright.jpg|Michael Elsworth as Círdan the Shipwright Rebecca Fitzgerald as Breelander.jpg|Rebecca Fitzgerald as Breelander Kester Fordham as Last Alliance Elf.jpg|Kester Fordham as Last Alliance Elf Xander Forterie as Ring Dwarf-lord.jpg|Xander Forterie as Ring Dwarf-lord Jonathan Hardling as Council Elf.jpg|Jonathan Hardling as Council Elf** Zo Hartley as Kissing Hobbit.jpg|Zo Hartley as Kissing Hobbit* Ray Henwood as Council Man.jpg|Ray Henwood as Council Man** John Howe as Ring King of Men.jpg|John Howe as Ring King of Men Ralph Johnson as Hugin.jpg|Ralph Johnson as Council Man** Alan Lee as Ring King of Men.jpg|Alan Lee as Ring King of Men Sacha Lee as Arms of Gollum.jpg|Sacha Lee as Arms of Gollum Rich Mayberry as Ring Dwarf-lord.jpg|Rich Mayberry as Ring Dwarf-lord Ax McClennan as Lothlorien Elf.jpg|Ax McClennan as Lothlorien Elf* Justin McKenzie as Council Elf.jpg|Justin McKenzie as Council Elf** Liz Merton as Hobbit Band Member.jpg|Liz Merton as Hobbit Band Member Thomas Robins as Hand of Gollum.jpg|Thomas Robins as Hand of Gollum Jason Secto as Last Alliance Elf.jpg|Jason Secto as Last Alliance Elf Tom Walsh as Fatty Bolger.jpg|Tom Walsh as Fatty Bolger Hugo Weaving as Voice of Isildur.jpg|Hugo Weaving as Voice of Isildur Unknown Extras Moviedude.uk Batch Unknown Extra 1 as Ring King of Men.jpg|Extra 1 as Ring King of Men Unknown Extra 2 as Ring King of Men.jpg|Extra 2 as Ring King of Men Unknown Extra 3 as Mordor Orc.jpg|Extra 3 as Mordor Orc Unknown Extra 4 as Mordor Orc.jpg|Extra 4 as Mordor Orc Unknown Extra 5 as Last Alliance Soldier.jpg|Extra 5 as Last Alliance Soldier Unknown Extra 6 as Last Alliance Soldier.jpg|Extra 6 as Last Alliance Soldier Unknown Extra 7 as Party Hobbit.jpg|Extra 7 as Party Hobbit Unknown Extra 8 as Last Alliance Elf.jpg|Extra 8 as Last Alliance Elf Unknown Extra 9 as Cute Young Hobbit.jpg|Extra 9 as Cute Hobbit Child Unknown Extra 10 as Cute Young Hobbit.jpg|Extra 10 as Cute Hobbit Child Category:Images from Films